Many drivers now have a navigation system provided as part of their vehicle, or have an aftermarket navigation system attached for use in a vehicle. These systems rely on the Global Positioning System and are generally called GPS. The map data for these systems may be pre-installed when the user purchases the system. Alternatively or additionally, map data may be periodically or dynamically provided to the systems.
In a similar system, a driver may be provided directions based on coordinates fed to an offboard location, such as, but not limited to, a server. The server may perform the vehicle direction calculations and upload the data to a vehicle system, such as the FORD SYNC system, for output to the driver.
In either of these solutions, the system in question may use map data compiled by a third party. This data, in addition to including road locations, may also include additional information, such as a speed rating for a road. The speed rating can be an exact speed or a range of speeds. For example, if the system is attempting to calculate the fastest route between points A and B, the system may analyze a variety of optional routes. Using speed data associated with each road, and the distance to be traveled on each possible road, the system will determine the fastest plausible route. Dynamic traffic data may also be available for locations to aid in this determination.
Alternatively, the system may wish to calculate the shortest route, or one that avoids certain roads, such as highways or unpaved roads. Using data associated with roads, such as classifications, the system can avoid roads of certain types. Also, using pure distances to be traveled, the system can calculate the shortest route to a location, even if it isn't the fastest route.
All of this information is useful to drivers, and can make travel easier and more efficient. As available data becomes more sophisticated, however, additional calculations may be performed.
In a first illustrative embodiment, a route-determination method includes gathering road-related data in a vehicle navigation system (VNS) for a plurality of routes between two locations. This illustrative method also includes weighting two or more of the possible routes in the VNS based at least on the road-related data.
Also, in this illustrative embodiment, the method includes adjusting the weighting in the VNS for each weighted route based on projected fuel consumption and determining an optimal fuel usage route in the VNS based on the adjusted weighting.
Finally, in this embodiment, the illustrative method includes outputting the optimal fuel usage route.
In a second illustrative embodiment, a route determination method includes receiving input to a vehicle navigation system (VNS) instructing determination of a continuous travel route. The method further includes gathering road-related data in the VNS for a plurality of routes between two locations and weighting two or more of the routes in the VNS based on the potential stopping points as indicated by the road-related data.
The method also includes selecting the route in the VNS whose weighting indicates the least likely number of stopping points. Finally, the method includes outputting, from the VNS, the selected route having the least likely number of stopping points.
In yet another illustrative embodiment, a route determination method includes determining, through a vehicle navigation system (VNS) in communication with a vehicle computing system, a low fuel condition. The method includes calculating a projected remaining travelable distance based at least in part on a remaining fuel value and locating, in the VNS, one or more refueling stations within the remaining travelable distance. Finally, the method includes providing, via the VNS, an option to re-route a travel route to include a stop at one of the one or more refueling stations.